


Kabhi Chhodunga Nahi Tujhe

by Rasnak (orphan_account)



Category: Bollywood - Fandom, Sonu ke Titu ki Sweety (2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bollywood, Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Sonu, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Titu, Protective Sonu, Temporarily Unrequited Love, slight humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rasnak
Summary: An alternate end of the movie Sonu ke Titu ki Sweety which we all might've expected but not given
Relationships: Sonu/Titu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 13





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was something that was bouncing around in my mind for quite a while so... decided to write it down finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonu thinks of his time with Titu, believing that this might be the last time...

Sonu wiped off the traitorous tear that'd managed to leak trough his eye as he left the mandap without turning back, after giving Titu his ultimatum - him or Sweety. He could still hear Sweety's words ringing in hid ears. _"If the choice is between a friend and a girl, the girl always wins"_ she'd said confidently and all Sonu could do was to keep his fingers crossed and hope that Titu will make the right decision.

The past few days had definitely taken a toll on him, judging from the tears that seem to have finally decided to break out of the dam called his eyes after a really long time. The prospect of losing the love of his life forever to some girl, who was after the money, willing do anything in order to achieve her goal.

And his hopes have slowly started to dwindle as each of his attempt proves to be futile and after whatever had happened the day before? He was just grasping onto all those frayed strings, trying to hold together the tapestry of his life with Titu, playing his trump card at the very last minute in a desparate chance to get the upper hand. It's all in Titu's hands now... if he chose Sweety, it be like what he'd told Ghasite, meet up every 3 months, reminisce of the times they spent together in nostalgia and move on in their own paths.

He mechanically walked towards the swimming pool, unconsciously grabbing a few bottles of beer and set them down beside him, sitting at the edge of the swimming pool with his legs in the water, ready to drown in his feelings.

He remembered the first time they'd met at school, how he'd taken Titu in, his protective attitude towards him when he saw him like a brother and then it happened, he'd slowly started to fall for him.

His sweet, innocent and naïve Titu, who he'd first met at a family function, lost in the sea of people and almost ready to cry. Then in their school days, where he used to protect Titu from the bullies, covering up for Titu's mischief. It was true when he informed Sweety that there were things that even Titu himself didn't know about himself and his life.

The time when his mother had passed away, the feeling of numbness that surrounded him, the way he blocked the whole world away as he sat there stoically, not knowing how to react. Titu was sitting by his side the whole time, ready to catch him if he ever fell. And the pieces did fall on the fourth day, the dam had broken and Titu was by his side the whole time, holding together the breaking pieces of his soul.

He remembered his adolescent stage, the teenage Titu trying and failing miserably in the department of attracting girls or trying to start a relationship, ultimately falling back into Sonu's arms for consolation. It was also the first time he noticed that maybe, he felt something more than friendship towards Titu when he felt this white, hot anger that burned inside him when he saw Titu spending less time with him in preference of spending time with his newly acquired girlfriend. 'Jealousy' his mind helpfully supplied whenever he tried to name what he was feeling.

And that revelation only increased Sonu's protectiveness over Titu all the more, along with some sort if possessiveness whenever he saw someone trying to grow close to Titu. But Titu had also shown signs of not showing any interests towards buys when Sonu had brought it up one day in a drunken bout. And that was the day Sonu decided to just bury that crush he had on Titu and go about the way he normally does around him.

But then came the bomb called realisation when he looked back to see that he'd always been in love with Titu, just covered it up under yeh blanket called 'besties' and now that he'd removed that blanket, it was bluntly obvious on how much deep shit he's in.

'But then again, his Titu was oblivious as hell' Sonu thought as he took in a swig from the second bottle of beer, slightly splashing the water and watched the waves moving away from his feet, only to come back near them again. 'Just like Titu' he thought with a chuckle.

It was surprising that none of the family noticed the change in him after the realisation and if they'd noticed, it was possible that they'd brushed it off as they were still showering him with the same affection and love they always used to.

And he pretended that Titu dating other girls didn't bother him but discretely tried to find faults with them so that they don't hurt Titu in the end or take advantage of his innocence and naivety. And in the worst case scenario, put him in a situation where he was forced to choose between him and the girl.

After his breakup with Pihu, Sonu thought that Titu will finally stop this quest and maybe will remain a bachelor, or maybe that he will finally notice that he actually has feelings for him and might reciprocate it...

But then he dropped the bomb of getting married, that too an arranged marriage and Sonu tried his best to dispel the idea out of Titu, who thought that this was the right time to be a stubborn ass and refused to budge out of the idea. And Sonu thought that he will be slowly able to convince him out of this madness if given the time. But... he sighed and opened his third bottle, probably wanting to get drunk out of his senses.

But then entered Sweety, who seemed to be this perfect girl at first glance, but Sonu's senses went haywire, warning him that she wasn't who she portrays herself as and digs into her past, wanting to find some fault in her that can be used against her and therefore, break the whole arrangement.

But whatever he did, she seemed to be one step forward and Sonu was almost going to accept the fact that she might be the one for his Titu, maybe the one who will take care of him, unrequited love be damned but then she drops the bomb that she was just taking advantage of him, causing him to redouble his efforts to save Titu...

And look at how it ended. He was sitting by the swimming pool, drinking and crying his heart out while his lo- best friend is out there, getting married to someone. Not knowing whether his lo- best friend even considers him one anymore, completely smitten by the oh so innocent and perfect beauty in front of him, who is probably going to betray him by the end of the day... If only he'd never realised his feelings for Titu... maybe this all might not have happened at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part 1 out of 3 done... the rest will be out soon : ) Hope you all like it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published 7 May 2020


	2. Chhodunga Nahi Tujha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Titu's reaction towards Sonu's ultimatum and well... you know what. Wrote it in a bit of a rush so... might have many mistakes.
> 
> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

Titu was just staring at Sonu in shock. Never had he seen him in this kind of a distress before. He replayed the conversation they'd had last night and had to fight the urge to facepalm himself. By god he'd been so stupid yesterday when Sweety had revealed Sonu's plan and how he'd roped in Pihu through some clever planning. He's just a friend looking out for his friend god dammit! When has Sonu's instincts ever gone wrong?

But then, it was also partially his own fault here... hell, maybe he's the root cause for the while drama that is currently happening around here. He's brought out of his musings by Sweety, whose looking at him with a serious look on her face.

"Tumhare paas do option hi hai. Ek toh tum maanlo ki main sach keh rahi hoon aur shaadi karo mere saath, yeh soch kar ki woh shaayad sach tha. Ya phir, tum uske paas jaao, yeh maankar ki woh sach keh raha hai, aur saare zindagi pachtaoge yehi soch kar ki main sach bol rahi thi. The ball is in your court." she said and stared at him, waiting for his reply.

"Tumhe patha hai?" Titu started, turning towards Sweety. "Aaj, pehle baar, maine Sonu ko rote hue dekh raha hoon itne saalon mein, the last time he'd cried was during his mom's death. Woh bhi, teen din sabko andhar dabake rakne ke baad khuli sab. And I was by his side all the time, waiting for the other shoe to drop." Titu said as he turned back towards the way Sonu went.

"Aur agar yeh ab ro raha hai, toh yeh naatak nahi ho saktha. And I will always be there to catch him. Yeh observation ki chakkar mein na, main ek baad bhool hi gaya. Mera jaan humesha pehle aatha hai, aur mera jaan humesha Sonu hai. Ek doosre ke bina hum jee nahi sakthe" he declared as he removed the garland and gave it to her before proudly walking off the altar and out if the mandap, not turning back to look around, too intent on looking out for Sonu, who needed him right now.

He walked slowly, pondering on where it all had gone wrong. From a young age he'd prided himself to be observant. Yes, he can be a bit oblivious at times, naive even in some situations... but he was observant. He'd noticed how the bullying had stopped when Sonu did something to the bully, he'd seen how Sonu always seemed to cover him up for whatever mischief he'd done. He'd seen how Sonu always seemed to be by his side for anything and everything.

He'd seen how Sonu bottled up emotions until they overflowed, he'd noticed how tight he'd clung onto him when he needed reassurance instead of going to any of the elders. He'd noticed the jealous look that Sonu had sent towards him when he tried (and miserably failed) to flirt with girls, but he'd brushed it off as Sonu just wanting to spend more time with his friend.

There had been one night, he could hazily remember, where Sonu had asked him about whether he was interested in having relationships with boys and he vaguely remember saying that he might, if he gets the right boy as he stared hard at Sonu. But he morning came along with hangovers that hit them so hard that they never thought of repeating the conversation when sober.

He knew that Sonu always tried to find faults with whoever he was in a relationship with and break them up. But to be fair, the reasons are always reasonable and valid, and turn out to be something he was slow to pick up with his observation skills. He'd always relied on Sonu's instincts as they'd never let him down. But at some corner of his mind, he wanted to prove Sonu wrong and hence, will try to go out with the girls, only to end up proving Sonu right when it wouldn't work out.

But something changed when Sweety came into the picture. He didn't know what he was thinking about when he decided to get married to someone but by the time he could reconsider the decision, his family had set up a meeting with another family to look at the girl and honestly, Sweety didn't seem like this sandy character who was trying to marry him with some motive.

Sonu, as always, had said that there is something about her that doesn't settle well with him and goes around digging about her, while he takes time to get to know her, observe her behaviour and all... but he couldn't find anything wrong with her. She'd been honest and open about everything and didn't seem like she was manipulating or anything.

Then Sonu tried to out the fact of how her previous engagement had been broken, trying to throw dirt on her in front of the family and he'd snapped when he saw how upset it'd made Sweety.

After that, it'd seemed like Sonu and Sweety were getting along splendidly at least for him. But that changed last night, when Sweety said that Sonu had tried to set him up with Pihu again and Sonu in retaliation, said that Sweety was manipulation him. And Titu snapped somewhat half heartedly, trying to gauge the reactions of the people in the room.

And he observed and inferred two things in that situation.

  1. A) There was something suspicious going around Sweety, judging from the smug look she sent toward Sonu the moment he snapped and later on staying back to give some sort of a victory speech the moment he left the room.
  2. B) The defeated expression Sonu had sent his way when he'd "snapped" said it all. It also made him realise one more thing. Whatever was between Sonu and himself, it definitely extended beyond the tag "friendship". And the heartbroken look Sonu had sent his was during he had ceremony had cemented the conclusion he'd come to.



It was that night, that Titu finally pieced together all of his observations about Sonu, and the final picture left him knocked out of breath. He could only facepalm himself for not realising this sooner. For what he'd brushed off as a jealousy of a friend, it turned out to be the jealous look of a lover, who thought their love was unrequited. And he was stupid enough to ignore his own feelings towards Sonu.

And now it was too late to repent, as he was technically getting married the next day. And Titu just desperately hoped that Sonu will give him the ultimatum as he was definitely a chicken when it comes to breaking things off... and breaking the marriage off in front of all those guests? Impossible.

Thankfully for him though, Sonu did give him the ultimatum. But what broke his heart was the fact that it seemed like Sonu didn't believe that Titu will break it off with Sweety...

And now here he is, going in search of Sonu with a bottle of beer in his hands, hoping that he wouldn't get an earful about his stupidity and naivety from Sonu. But he was definitely not expecting what he'd stumbled upon.

"Saale kaminey, tu bhi mujhe chhod kar chala jaayega ab. Kya main itna bura hoon ki sab mujhe chhod kar chale jaa rahe hain? Aur kal ke baad, Titu obviously mujhe nafrat kartha hai, shaayad mujhe dekhna bhi nahi chahta hai. Dil tune kya kiya? Kyon usse pyaar karna tha mujhe jab mujhe patha hai ki woh avashya use reciprocate nahi karega? Meri kismat itna karab hai kya" Sonu slurred and Titu froze in shock as he heard the monologue.

"Mera Titu bhi chal gaya kisi ladki ke saath shaadi karke. Mujh mein kya kami hai? Mujhe toh ab koi bhi nahi hai. Akele chhod kar sab chale gaye. Mera Titu bhi haath se nikal gaya. Ab kya bachi hai, sab kuch ko chuka hoon main. Jee ne ka koi maksath nahi hai na ab?" he mutters as he tries to stand back up on his unsteady legs, and to Titu's horror, slips and falls headfirst into the pool.

Titu immediately rushed forward and jumped into the pool, pulling up Sonu and pushing him over the edge onto the concrete before climbing up himself. "Saale kutte! Marvayega kya mujhe?" he shouts as he grips Sonu's collar.

"Titu?" Sonu asked in genuine confusion, the drunken haze clearing off a bit as he cold water took its effect. "Haan, Titu hi bol raha hoon. Tune kya socha, main tumhe akhele chhodkar chala jaaunga? Main tumhe chhodkar kahi nahi jaaunga" Titu said as he pulled Sonu into a crushing hug.

"Par kyon?" Sweety hai na tumhare paas? Ab mujhe kya kaam hai yahaan?" he asked sadly. "Pagle, main tumhare bina jee nahi saktha. Chhod kar ayaa hoon Sweety ko tumhare liye. Kyon ki I Love You. Sorry maine iske pehle iske baare mein realise nahi kiya..." Titu said and Sonu looked up in disbelief.

"Mazak math karo tum. Yeh toh mera nasha bol raha hai. Ek sapna hai." Sonu said, not wanting to get his hopes up. "Achcha? Toh phir yeh kya hai?" Titu asked as he pulled Sonu into a kiss, who froze at the initial contact before melting into the kiss.

"Sapna jaisa lag raha hai kya ab?" he asked as he pulled back and Sonu just blinked as he touched his lips, the warmth of Titu's lips still lingering on them. "Agar yeh ek sapna hai... I would probably reap it's benefits right now than let it pass." Sonu said as he pulled Titu into another kiss, unaware of the audience they were having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And they finally get together. Ik that it was a bit angsty and all that but... yeah. Hope you all like it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasi10 signing off
> 
> Published on 11 May 2020


	3. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The reaction of everyone... as simple as that.
> 
> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

Everyone were shocked at various levels when Titu walked out of the hall in search of Sonu. The family threw confused glances at each other, Sweety and her family were unable to decide on how to react to this new development and the guests were frozen, probably getting ready to run at the first implication of a fight.

The moment Titu turned around the corner though, they were shocked to see all of them let out sighs of relief with smiles on their faces, high fiving each other as if they were expecting this to happen. One person who'd been brave enough to raise the question in everyone's mid stood up and asked "Have you all lost your minds? Ladka abhi abhi ladki ko akela chhod kar chala gaya hai yahaan. Aur aap sab jashan mana rahe ho yahaan! Sharam nahi aati hai kya aapko?" 

Dadi just turned towards Sweety. "Would you do the honours? Kyon ki, it is you who are the most 'affected' in this case" she asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Yeh sab naatak ke liye sorry! This was not about my marriage with Titu at all. Yeh sab naatak so buddhuon ko ek saath laana ke liye kiya humne. And hopefully, they do get together in the end of this" Sweety ended with a mutter.

The crowd let out a huge groan and started complaining about how much they'd to spend for their commutation and the dress and all those things while the families were putting up plastic smiles and leading the guests out until it was just the two families left in the end.

"Sweety beti, thank you for playing along in such a short notice." Dadi said as she faced her. "Oh, no problem dadi. In 3 maheenon mein seeing them hop around each other... even I started wondering whether they would get together, ever. Aur aap iske saath itne saal unke UST ko sehenkar aaye hai!" she exclaimed.

"Par yaad rakna, tum humare beti ki tarah ho. Par naatak mein ek aur phase hai... scene batha doon?" Ghasiteram asked with a smirk and Sweety returned the smirk with a wiked grin, cuz why not?

After listening to whatever scene it was they were going to play the next, she went in search of Titu, wanting to see what the two were up to right now. And then immediately pulled out her phone when she saw the two of them kissing, blackmail bro! And there were some more whispers before Titu lifted Sonu and carried him, bridal style somewhere.

Deciding to have some fun, Sweety started texting Titu after sometime, definitely knowing that she was interrupting something.

_Congrats for finally figuring it out - Sweety_  
_Kya baath kar_ _rahe_ _ho? - Titu_  
_Arey bhai, saaf saaf diktha tha tum_ _dono_ _ka pyaar. Sab wait kar rahe hai tum_ _dono_ _ke liye mandap pe - Sweety_  
_Um... change in plans, hum_ _bedroom_ _main_ _hai_ _abhi. Sabko_ _boldo_ _ki hume subah tak koi disturb nahi karne ka - Titu_  
_Arey shaadi toh katham hone do suhaag raat se pehle! - Sweety_  
_Dulha_ _nashe_ _mein hai, both of us are really wet. Baad mein shaadi karlenge! ; ) -_ _Titu_

"Lagtha hai ki un dono ka suhaag raat hone wali hai shaadi se pehle" Sweety informed the family, who'd followed her, with a huge grin on her face.

Titu, in the meanwhile, switched off both his and Sonu's phone and kept it by the nightstand. "Kya hai yaaaaar" Sonu dragged, feeling impatient. "Kuch nahi. Shuru karlen?" Titu asked as he removed his shirt, causing Sonu to grin and remove his own off. And well, let's just say that the first night happened without any interruptions.

The next morning, Sonu woke up in the bed alone, his back for some reason feeling really sore and with a very bad hangover. "Arey yaar, kya hua tha kal raath" he muttered as he found a glass of water and a paracetamol on the nightstand, along with a note.

_Che bottle beer peekar kya_ _tamasha_ _machaya tune kal raath! Titu ko tumhare_ _saath_ _baath karni hai. Woh_ _kapde_ _pehen kar neeche aana - Mummy._

At the edge, he noticed what looked like a new set of formal shirt and jeans and sighed. He was dead today for sure. What the hell had he done last night? He just gulped the paracetamol dry and went to freshen up before going back downstairs.

"Suhaag raath kaisa tha?" Ghasite asked with a knowing grin. Suhaag raath? Why would he have a first night? He looked around, looking for any sign of Titu beside him as it was he who was married yesterday.

"Kya suhaag raath?" Sonu asked in confusion as there was no sign of Titu anywhere beside him. "Yaad nahi hai kya? Titu ke uska kamre mein hai. Baath karke aana, samaj aayega" he said and shooed Sonu away.

And Sonu was starting to get really frustrated when anyone he met asked him the same question, even bloody fuckin Sweety and he was at his wit's end by the time he met Titu.

"Arey yaar! Kya hai yeh chakkar suhaag raath ki? Kya hua tha kal! Kyon sab mujhe suhaag raath ke baare mein pooch rahe hai? Tumhara aur Sweety ka hi shaadi hui thi na? Meri nahi?" he asked, pissed off.

"Agar maine haan kaha toh?" Titu asked. "Maine samjha nahi..." he said, confused on what is going on. "Um... we had our first night yesterday." Titu informed him nerveously.

"Come again?" Sonu said, doubtful on whether he'd heard it right. "Um... I broke it off with Sweety?" Titu tried again as he stared at Sonu.

"Mazaak kar rahe ho tum." Sonu deadpanned as he started at Titu, not wanting to believe it. "Achcha, toh phir woh love bites kahaan se aayi, and the way your back is aching... come on yaar! Itna bhi nahi piya tune ki sab kuch bhool gaya tune." Titu said as he took in the blank look Sonu gave him.

"Aaja, yaad bhi dilatha hoon main ab" Titu said and forcefully smahed his lips on Sonu's raw emotions pouring from his as he gave his all to the kiss. "Kuch yaad aaya?" he asked as he pulled back, panting. Sonu was just frozen in shock and blinked, unable to believe what'd just happened.

"Sach mein?" he asked after a while, having rebooted his brain from the sudden rush. "Haan, sach mein. Sorry maine itna samay liya tha realise karne ke liye. Bohot dard paunchaya na maine tumhe?" Titu asked as he cupped Sonu's face.

"Kuch nahi kiya tha tune. Let the past be in the past. Par... mazak nahi kar rahe ho na ab tu mujse? Aur Sweety ka kya?" he asked. "Lagtha hai ki humara parivaar humara UST ko dekkar Sweety aur uski parivaar ko yeh naatak ke liye bula diya tha. Hum dono ko sab ne ullu banadiya." Titu explained.

"Un sabko ullu banane ka ek mauka hai humare paas... mere saath hai kya iske liye?" Sonu asked with a grin. "Of course! Humesha main tumhare saath hi hoonga. Kabhi Chhodunga Nahi Tujhe ab." Titu said with finality and the two of them laughed as they started to plan their payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Final chapter! Hope you all like it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> UPDATED ON 13 MAY 2020


	4. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter of Sonu marrying Titu, prompted by Ann369. Probably going to be a complete nonsensical chapter that might not make much sense but... the idea won't leave my mind so.. Please bear with me!
> 
> Warning : Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is not my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

"Titu!" Sonu whined, making grabby hands at the man who was currently drinking water. "Kya hua? Koi mar gaya hai kya?" Titu asked jokingly, making Sonu pout. He'd been in bed for the past two days from a bout of fever, the doctor's advising him to rest in bed for 5 days if he wanted to attend his own wedding, which was in 10 days.

Yeah, wedding. Sonu and Titu are getting married on the date the when the Titu - Sweety wedding should've been held originally before the whole keeping the wedding 3 months before the auspicious day drama. "Sonu ki kundli diye the hum log us din." Dadi had said.

"Arey idhar aao na! I want my teddy back" Sonu whined again and Titu sighed before settling down next to Sonu, who immediately latched onto him. A feverish Sonu = a whiny, clingy, needy, irritable but adorable brat, who gives the best cuddles and often has the most bizarre ideas, like the one he proposed right now.

"Bhaag kar shaadi karlete hain" Sonu muttered as he tried to find a comfortable position. "What?" "Soch lo kitna maza aayega usme! Haldi ke baad thodi dher free time mil gaya toh hum bhaag kar, thoda ghoom kar, registry mein shaadi karne ke baad waapas aayenge. Family ko thoda pareshaan karenge par... revenge is sweet! Plus unko surprise bhi ho jaayega ki hum..." Sonu trailed off as he saw the bewildered look on Titu's face.

"Sach mein paagal hogaya tum." Titu said at last after a long minute of silence. "Please? It'll be fun... After all those things the family put us through, ullu banadiya humko... this is just a comparatively small prank... help karoge na? Plus I want it to be a small affair, just with the two of us, family ke bina..." he mumbled as he pressed into Titu more.

And Titu knew that Sonu was serious for he was open like this only when a) He was drunk and b) When he wasn't feeling well or c) He is sleepy AF when something was troubling him. And one thing the family hadn't been able to pick up on even after all these years is that Sonu was more sensitive than he let's himself to be.

And Titu had learned that the hard way when he'd witnessed a stone faced Sonu brushing off a bully who'd bad mouthed him and later in the night found himself with an armful of an insecure and bawling Sonu muttering incoherently in his arms. And if that'd been bad...

Titu sighed as he ran a hand through Sonu's hair. This whole Sweety drama had taken a heavier toll than the family had expected. Not that the family knew about it. Yes, they'd apologised to the two of them for all the trouble they'd put them through, especially Sonu and he'd brushed it off. But he'd seen the effect it had on him from the drunken episode that happened and the heartbroken cries he let out before he slept from the emotional overload that happened... And even if Sonu doesn't tell him how much it'd hurt him, it was small instances like these that let it out, and it always broke Titu's heart to see him like this.

Yes, his family had done the deed to get them both together, a deed with good intentions but very poor execution that went to the extreme, and in the process, scar the people it'd been done for. He could still remember the night Sonu had woken up with a nightmare of Titu leaving him and his almost panic before he Titu calmed him down. And a sight of Sonu trembling in his arms, begging him to not leave him ever again was a scene that he could never unsee.

"Kya soch rahe ho?" Sonu asked softly as he sat up with a worried expression on his face. "Kuch nahi... soch raha tha ki kya explanation denge sabko bhaag jaane ke liye..." Titu said, placing a kiss on Sonu's forehead, taking in the way he brightened up.

"You are really looking forward to go on with the plan?" Sonu asked, the excitement barely hidden in his voice. "Haan, kyon nahi? Un logon ne hume ullu banake, tumhe chhot paunchake yeh naatak jo kiya, waapas dena hai na? Thodi pareshaan karna koi buri baath nahi hai." Titu said.

"Par koi mujhe chhot nahi paunchaya us plan mein..." Sonu said, his eyes downcast. "Achcha? Toh phir kyon mere aankhon mei dekhar nahi bataya tune? Why do you sound unsure of yourself while saying that? Tune us din kyon itne sharab peene ke baath gaaliyaan de raha tha mujhe? Why did you cry yourself to sleep?" Titu bombarded his questions, leaving Sonu speechless as he had no answers.

Titu just pulled Sonu closer and said "Dekh, main jaantha hoon ki hum sab milke, jaane anjaane mein tumhe chhot paunchaya, dard diya in that Sweety drama. And I know you are still hurting due to that. Kitne bhi baar sorry bolunga, woh kaafi nahi hogi... yeh baath toh main jaantha hoon. Bas promise karna ki you won't hide whatever you are feeling, at least from me. Dard mein tumhe nahi dekh saktha main." Titu said softly and Sonu looked up at Titu with tears in his eyes and shook his head before burrowing himself into Titu's chest.

"Abhi ke liye tum so jaa, tum theek hone ke baad iske baare mein baath karlenge hum." Titu said definitely as he gently rocked Sonu to sleep. He was his sensitive, stubborn idiot and nothing will change that fact. When he is ready to take upon the world, what does a small prank on the family matter... right?

_3 days later_

Sonu was officially out of bed rest and Titu was ready to strangle that brat to death. Damn him and his adorable face with the puppy dog eyes. What kind of a plan is that! If it wasn't proven that Sonu was a manipulative bastard before, it was definitely proven now. And he was going to die while executing the plan, but not before killing off Sonu.

_The day of the Marriage._

The marriage in itself was a simple ceremony that was to happen inside the house without any grand festivities. It was a unanimous decision taken by everyone after hearing Sonu's pleas about how he wanted it to be a simple affair.

"Haldi kyon?" Titu whispered to Sonu, both of them decked up and ready for the turmeric to be spread on them. "Revenge obvio" he'd said with a shrug, making Titu let out an exasperated sigh before playing along.

One by one everyone and applied the turmeric on their faces and sometimes their arms and they tried their best to stop themselves from squirming on their seats. And then came Sweety's turn. Sonu not so discreetly took some of the paste in his hands and gently slapped some onto her face, justifying his actions with the word "Tit for Tat" and left it at that, leaving the family exasperated and brushing it off as one of his eccentricities.

The moment the two of them were out of sight of anyone, they made their move and ran out of the house without anyone noticing. "Are you sure it is a good plan?" Titu asked as the bike laced through the city. Sonu just gave an enquiring hum as he concentrated on the road.

"I mean.... woh... LGBT marriages abhi tak legalise nahi hue aur..." Titu trailed off, doubts resurfacing about going to the registration office. "Isi liye tum ladki ki bhai ka acting kar rahe ho. Do doston ko bula diya maine witness ke liye. Sab theek hoga." Sonu said as he parked the bike next to the office.

They went inside and waited for their turn. The official called them inside and they went in. "Ladki kahaan hai?" was the first question asked. "Ladki ko ladies problem hai toh... uski bhai ko sign dalne ke liye permission diya. Shubh muhurat hai na?" Sonu said lamely and he official just raised an eyebrow at this.

"Gay marriage register karne aaye ho?" he dead panned looking he the two of them. "Be thankful that I've been covering up these kind of cases for a very long time. Dono ka naam kya hai? Koi bhi naam ladki jaise hai kya?" he asked as he took out the required papers. The said two glanced at each other before shrugging and giving each other's names and other necessary details.

The official silently filled up the document, somehow making it look like it wasn't a gay marriage registry and the two were awestruck by the time they were asked to sign the paper. They quickly signed it and took a copy of the document before leaving the place, a 1000 Watt smile plastered on their faces.

They roamed around quite a while, keeping track of the time and before they knew it, it was evening and they were on a rooftop of some building, watching the sunset. "Ghar chalen? Bohot pareshaan kar liya humne sabko" Titu asked.

"Ek minute..." Sonu said as he digged around his pocket for something. The minute he found it, he got down onto his knees and looked up at Titu. "Mujhe kuch expensive nahi hai dene ke liye. Bas yeh... 100 ka ek pendant hai. Par iske saath, main mere saare life tumhare haathon mein detha hoon. I want the two of us to be one. Jaantha hoon ki you'll tell that we're already one... but for formality's sake, Will you take me forever?" he asked.

Titu just face him a once over and pulled him into a kiss, a slow and passionate one, just letting them take in the joy and peace around them.

"Pehnado. Phir ghar chalte hai. Samay bhi ho chuki hai na?" Titu said and Sonu put on the pendant onto him before they went down to head back home.

As expected, the whole family was worried shit about what happened to them etc. when they strolled into the house, hand in hand with the document in Sonu's hand. Everyone surrounded them, coddling them and scolding them before the excited whispers started... After that? Well, I leave it to your imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So... I went waaaaay away from what I'd planned... but I hope it makes at least a wee bit of sense *looks sheepishly* there might be a lot of inaccuracies and bizarre things in here so I'm sorry for that. This idea was refusing to leave my head. 
> 
> Song I was listening to while writing this whacky chapter:  
> Maruvaarthai from ENPT (Enai Noki Paayum Thota)
> 
> Hope you all like it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! Prompts are welcome! Thank you for your encouragement!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 23 May 2020


End file.
